


Miraculous Powers Users Manual

by qwertynerd97 (Daffidill23)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Meta, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffidill23/pseuds/qwertynerd97
Summary: An in-depth look at the various powers of the Miraculous, occasionally deviating from canon.The Miraculous are intended to be an elite team of magic-users that help to guide and change the world.  Although the general powerset of a Miraculous (damage and shock absorbing suit; increased strength, speed, and agility; hybrid weapons/communicators; etc.) is very helpful in times of combat, and a fully realized Miracle Team can (and has on several occasions) easily take on world-ending threats from beyond the universe, a Miracle Team also has a great number of skills that will aid them in more peaceful times of change and innovation.  A Miracle Team has three distinct tiers: the Balance Tier, which alters the world; the Elemental Tier, which alters others; and the Zodiac Tier, which alters themselves.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. The Balance Miraculous

**Author's Note:**

> The more we see of the Miraculous Powers, the more I feel that Astruc didn’t fully think through his world-building for the Miraculous, so I have altered and fleshed them out in order to better thematically fit my Dark of The Knight ‘Verse, as well as to increase their variety and balance.  
> Most of what is seen in canon remains, simply more fleshed out and with added components that could, plausibly, exist within the canon universe; a few things, like the Peacock's power set, have been massively altered. (I really really hate that the Peacock and the Butterfly are so similar when all the other Elemental Miraculous are so different)

The two Miraculous of the Balance tier are the co-leaders of the team. In times of combat, they are balanced, frontline fighters, and can take down most minor issues on their own. In times of peace, they are major agents of change in the universe, and their presence in an area is often followed by large upheavals in society. The two must be activated at the same time, as their balance relies on one another. If one of the two Balance Miraculous is activated without the other, it can cause major instability in the magic of the universe. Although it has never been attempted, it is theorized that leaving one of the two Balance Miraculous active for too long without its counterpart could drain the universe of magic entirely. Although they can be paired with Miraculous from other levels, their power is strong enough that most Balance Tier holders do not attempt to wield a second Miraculous, even during emergencies. Few people throughout history have even dared to try dual-wielding both Balance Miraculous, and most that did were immediately consumed by their powerful, contrasting magical forces. The few that have survived such a feat, however, report that the combined Balance Miraculous have the power to offer a single, world-altering wish, although there will be a price to pay for such a wish. No record exists of such a wish ever being made.

**Black Cat**

The Black Cat Miraculous of the Balance Tier harnesses the powers of Destruction, Chaos, and Bad Luck. In combat, this often manifests as a casual destruction of the enemy’s assets, and bad luck that plagues their opponent at every turn. In times of peace, a Black Cat is very good a destroying the structures that are inhibiting societal growth, with their innate Chaos opening opportunities that might otherwise have had a very slim chance of occurring. The Black Cat kwami, Plagg, is often characterized by his laid back and easy-going nature. Some holders of the Miraculous have theorized that this may be because disorder is the default state of the universe, and therefore requires less effort on his part. He primarily eats aged cheese and mushrooms to restore his energy possibly due to their connection with entropy and/or decomposition.

Powers:

  * Cataclysm - A powerful blast of destructive energy that is transmitted through touch, and controlled by the intent of the user. It has been observed to behave very much like accelerated entropy; it can cause food to rot, metal to rust, and stone to crumble, among other things.
  * Miraculous Curse - An area effect filled with the power of chaos. It disturbs things that have been organized in the past day, particularly those created by magical means.
  * Rending Strike - A weapon-activated effect generating powerful bad luck for the target. It is primarily used as a method of unbonding holders from a Miraculous that they are unwilling to give up. It is unknown what the effect would be if it struck a non-Miraculous user.



**Ladybug**

The Ladybug Miraculous of the Balance Tier harnesses the powers, of Creation, Order, and Good Luck. In combat, this often manifests as the creation of opportunities for them to strike, and good luck that assists their team. In times of peace, a Ladybug is very good at building new strategies to help push society forwards, with their innate Order helping to shape stable, long-lasting structures. The Ladybug kwami, Tikki, is often characterized by her intense and goal-driven nature. Some holders of the Miraculous have theorized that this may be because order requires a significant amount of work to institute and maintain. She primarily eats baked goods or candies to restore her energy, possibly due to the creative labor necessary to make such items.

Powers:

  * Lucky Charm - A powerful blast of creative energy that manifests as an object, and is controlled by the needs of the user. It has been observed that such items are often more durable than their ordinary counterparts, as though they were more resistant than usual to entropy.
  * Miraculous Cure - An area effect filled with the power of order. It sets to rights things that have been disturbed in the past day, particularly those disturbed by magical means.
  * Cleansing - A weapon-activated effect generating powerful good luck for the user. It is primarily used as a means of dissipating the effects of lower-tier Miraculous. It is unknown what the effect would be if used on a non-Miraculous influenced object.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to give both of the Miraculous powers that were counters to one another, equally balanced and able to counteract the other. Ladybug's three powers are pretty well established in the show, although technically Cleansing is never named, and I did expand it so that it's more multi-use than just "purifying the akuma" because having a power targeted at one single other Miraculous is... weird. (No I don't count "purifying the amok" because it Doesn't Make Sense to have two Miraculous that basically do the same thing. Yes I'm still mad about that)  
> Chat Noir's powers, on the other hand, are pretty underdeveloped in the show aside from Cataclysm. I figured he needed an AOE power that was a counterpart to Miraculous Cure, and a Miraculous counteracting power that was analogous to Cleansing. It made sense for the AOE to undo the effects of Cure, and the Rending Strike power makes him just as vital to the fight with Hawkmoth as Ladybug is. I will admit that Rending Strike started out as a justification for why Marinette couldn't just sideline Chat Noir in my Dark of the Knight series, but I think it gives their partnership a nice balance.


	2. The Elemental Miraculous

The five Miraculous of the Elemental tier are primarily designed to support the Balance Tier. In times of combat, they are sideline fighters who augment the Balance Tier, although a group of three or more Elemental Miraculous can form a solid team on their own. A team of Balance plus Elemental Miraculous can handle most medium-level threats. In times of peace, they are guiding influences on the universe, and their presence in an area is often followed by a gradual change in society. Elemental Miraculous can be activated with or without the Balance Tier, although it is recommended that they are activated as part of a group of at least three with Elemental-or-higher power (either one or more Elemental Miraculous activated to assist the Balance Miraculous, or three or more Elemental Miraculous activated without the Balance Miraculous). Solo or pair users of the Elemental Miraculous may find that the magic alters their behavior in unpredictable ways; they may become increasingly erratic, paranoid, distractable, secretive, or stubborn. Elemental Miraculous can be paired with other Miraculous in a dual-wield, although this is only recommended for very strong users in times of emergency, and more than two at once is _not_ recommended, due to the energy drain. A minuscule number of people throughout history have managed to wield all five Elemental Miraculous at once, and have used their combined power to make one major change to their environment, although such change demands balance. (For example, improving the productivity and yield of all the crops in one country might cause a plague of locusts in another, or fixing an endless drought might cause a volcanic eruption elsewhere.) Records do exist of such changes, though they are very few, and most modern Miraculous users regard them as selfish.

**Fox**

The Fox Miraculous of the Elemental Tier harnesses the Illusion and Influence powers of the Fire Element. In combat, this often manifests as distractions that hinder the enemy, while in times of peace, a Fox holder’s words may alter the course of a society. The Fox kwami, Trixx, is often characterized by his mischievous and secretive nature. He primarily eats sweet foods, such as fruits or cookies.

Powers

  * Mirage - An active effect of illusion, where the holder designs and manipulates a hyper-realistic image, complete with sound and scent. The illusions are, however, intangible, although they do not disappear when touched. A touch from Ladybug’s Cleansing causes the Mirage to dissipate entirely.
  * Charisma - A passive effect where users of the Fox Miraculous tend to gain more influence than they would have acquired naturally. People are more likely to believe their statements, regardless of the truth, and they can easily command the attention of a room.



**Bee**

The Bee Miraculous of the Elemental Tier harnesses the Stasis and Restoration powers of the Earth Element. In combat, this often manifests as a halting effect on the enemy, while in times of peace, a Bee holder’s presence soothes ills. The Bee kwami, Pollen, is often characterized by her loyal and supportive nature. She primarily eats fresh flower petals and leaves, although she has been known to consume honey when fresh plants were not available.

Powers

  * Venom - An active effect of Stasis, where the holder touches their weapon to something to freeze its current status. This prevents creation, alteration, or destruction in inanimate objects, and immobilizes and preserves living things. A touch from Ladybug’s Cleansing causes the Venom to fade, allowing the item to be changed once more.
  * Restoration - A passive effect where users of the Bee Miraculous, and the people they are close to, then to heal faster than usual. At low levels of exposure, it causes people to feel more at ease around them, and at high levels, it causes vastly accelerated healing, both physical and mental.



**Turtle**

The Turtle Miraculous of the Elemental Tier harnesses the Protection and Longevity powers of the Metal Element. In combat, this often manifests as taking hits or damage instead of teammates, while in times of peace, a Turtle holder carries the wisdom of lived experience. The Turtle kwami, Wayzz, is often characterized by his patient and compassionate nature. He primarily eats preserved foods, such as tea leaves or dried fruit.

Powers

  * Shelter - An active effect of Protection, where the holder manifests an impenetrable, spherical barrier centered around themself. Nothing can pass in or out of the barrier until it is dismissed. A touch from Ladybug’s Cleansing causes the Shelter to dissipate entirely.
  * Longevity - A passive effect where users of the Turtle Miraculous tend to live far longer lives than they would have naturally. They have been known to live for as long as 200 years and can accumulate a great deal of knowledge and wisdom during that time.



**Peacock**

The Peacock Miraculous of the Elemental Tier harnesses the Foresight and Accuracy powers of the Water Element. In combat, this often manifests as an increased ability to predict the movements of opponents, while in times of peace, a Peacock holder is often the best at identifying the root of an issue. The Peacock kwami, Duusu, is often characterized by his forthright and stubborn nature. He primarily eats nuts, although he has been known to consume live bugs on occasion.

Powers

  * Glimpse - An active effect of Foresight, where the holder peers through their fan to look at a single moment in the future. The moment is like a frozen snapshot of the current surroundings and provides no additional context, although it can be as far forward as the Peacock desires. The glow from Ladybug’s Cleansing can white-out areas of the vision provided by Foresight.
  * Accuracy - A passive effect where users of the Peacock Miraculous tend to gain an increased affinity for cause-and-effect. They may become extraordinarily skilled at identifying the likely repercussions of a particular action, or at tracing a result back to its root cause.



**Butterfly**

The Butterfly Miraculous of the Elemental Tier harnesses the Emotion and Energy powers of the Water Element. In combat, this often manifests as the ability to cultivate helpful emotions in their allies and detrimental ones in their enemies, while in times of peace, a Butterfly holder can pack more work into a short period of time. The Butterfly kwami, Nooro, is often characterized by his whimsical and empathetic nature. He primarily eats sugary drinks like soda or energy drinks, though in a pinch he can restore his energy with sugar water.

Powers

  * Champion - An active effect of Emotion, where the holder imbues a focus object with magic in the shape of a butterfly, giving a civilian powers based on a strong emotion that they are feeling. The powers are highly situational and often quite strong, although breaking the focus object can temporarily dissipate them. The touch of Ladybug’s Cleansing can permanently dismiss the magic that powers the Champion.
  * Energy - A passive effect where users of the Butterfly Miraculous tend to have more energy than a standard human. They can fit more tasks into a single day, need less food and sleep, and can often complete projects faster than anyone would expect.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the Elemental Tier are a bit weaker than the Balance Tier, they only get two powers each instead of three: one active power and one passive power. In addition, each active power has a built-in drawback; the Fox's illusions are intangible, the Bee's Venom prevents change from both enemies AND allies, the Turtle's Shelter is impassible in BOTH directions, so help can't get in or out, the Peacock's Foresight comes with no context, and the Butterfly's champion can be temporarily de-powered.  
> The Turtle's powers are largely unchanged from canon.  
> The Bee got an implication tweak; instead of subjecting people to her will (WHY??? Does Astruc understand how bees work??? MY GUESS IS A BIG NO. Bees are collective workers, not hierarchical, and any time people imply that the queen bee controls the hive the pollinator biologist who lives rent-free in my brain dies a little.) she puts them in stasis.  
> The Butterfly and the Fox deviate a bit from canon - the Butterfly's champion can't multiply (which is a really weird thing that they introduced in Stoneheart and then never played with again, for some reason) but the akuma can re-power them if not Cleansed, and the Fox's Mirage doesn't poof into smoke upon impact (mostly because if impact dissipates all illusions, then there is really no need for Cleansing on the Fox, and also because I wanted to make the Fox more powerful than Volpina, since Volpina's just a Champion that the Butterfly empowered)  
> The Peacock got a total overhaul, and I just made up an entirely new power that has absolutely squat to do with canon because, as mentioned before, it really irritates me that Peacock and Butterfly are so similar. Instead, I ran with the pre-Mayura fanon of the Peacock being associated with fortune-telling ability. I also made sure that it would be distinct from the existing powers of the Snake and Bunny (which are also going to be tweaked a bit to ensure that everyone's powers are unique and useful)


	3. The Zodiac Miraculous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After trying to come up with 12 unique, thematically appropriate powers that were not OP, I have a smidge, a tiny glimmer more respect for Astruc's world-building efforts. HOWEVER, I _was_ able to accomplish it, in less than a day, so...
> 
> One of the biggest challenges I had was making sure each power was fairly limited in scope so that it was clear why no one would really on individual or small groups of Zodiac to solve a wide variety of problems. I also had to make sure each power had a drawback because powers with no drawbacks or counters are A Balance Problem
> 
> I did change the names for most of the type of power that each Miraculous provides (not the catchphrase of the one-time-use superpower, but the theme of the miraculous) because I felt like a lot of the ones provided by the show were just... stating what that character does, instead of providing further insight into the nature of the kwami-holder pair. (So like, the power of Multiplication changes to the power of Adaptability, but the ability to multiply is still called Multitude)

The twelve Miraculous of the Zodiac tier are primarily designed to augment the abilities of the Balance and Elemental Tiers. In times of combat, they are intermittent fighters who are called upon in specific circumstances, although a group of six or more Elemental Miraculous can handle minor threats on their own. A full team of Balance plus Elemental plus Zodiac Miraculous can handle apocalyptic, world and/or universe ending threats. In times of peace, they have an easing impact on the universe, and their presence in an area is often followed by minor improvements in society. Zodiac Miraculous can be activated with or without the Balance and Elemental Tiers, although Zodiac sets with less than six members will have an increasingly shallow problem set that they can solve. Solo and small sets of the Zodiac Miraculous may be useful for one-off missions or temporary assignments and have no inherent instability. Zodiac Miraculous can be paired with other Miraculous in a dual-or-triple-wield, although the latter is only recommended for very strong users in times of emergency, and more than three at once is  _ not _ recommended, due to the energy drain. A few people throughout history have managed to wield all twelve Zodiac Miraculous at once, and have used their combined power to make one significant alteration to the timeline, although such change will have unpredictable repercussions. Records do exist of such alterations, though they tend to be viewed as a method of last resort, only to be used when things are incredibly dire.

**Rat**

The Rat Miraculous of the Zodiac Tier harnesses the power of Adaptability. This often manifests as the ability to react to whatever circumstances come their way. The Rat kwami, Mullo, is often characterized by her cautious and clever nature. She primarily eats dried grains such as flour, oats, and rice.

Power:

  * Multitude - The Rat can split into an indefinite number of smaller multiples of themself, with the number of multiples they make influencing how much smaller they are than their usual body. Each multiple can act independently of all the others and can merge with others, increasing their size, at any time. 



**Ox**

The Ox Miraculous of the Zodiac Tier harnesses the power of Strength. This often manifests as the ability to weather any disasters that come their way. The Ox kwami, Stompp, is often characterized by his tenacious and calm nature. He primarily eats salad greens such as lettuce or spinach.

Power:

  * Rampage - The Ox can focus themself into a single-minded pursuit of a goal, to the exclusion of all else. While they are attempting to achieve this goal, they cannot be distracted by anything in their surroundings, including pain or changing circumstances.



**Tiger**

The Tiger Miraculous of the Zodiac Tier harnesses the power of Confidence. This often manifests as the ability to tackle challenges that others would avoid. The Tiger kwami, Roaar, is often characterized by her bossy and independent nature. She primarily eats meat, both raw and cooked.

Power:

  * Burn Bright - The Tiger allows small flames to race across their body without harming them, increasing the amount of damage they can do in close combat. The flames are no hotter than a wood fire, and no taller than the length to the Tiger’s hand, although the Tiger can control the extent to which the flames cover their body.



**Rabbit**

The Rabbit Miraculous of the Zodiac Tier harnesses the power of Responsibility. This often manifests as the ability to take on tough challenges that others avoid. The Rabbit kwami, Fluff, is often characterized by her timid and thoughtful nature. She primarily eats raw root vegetables, such as carrots and turnips.

Power:

  * Burrow - The Rabbit can travel backward in time to a previous moment where they are transformed, enabling an older and younger version of themselves to exist simultaneously until the younger version arrives at the time of the Burrow and goes back themself. However, the older version of the Rabbit cannot alter any of the events that the younger Rabbit witnessed (though they can cause them), and they cannot travel to a time where there are already two Rabbits present.



**Dragon**

The Dragon Miraculous of the Zodiac Tier harnesses the power of Control. This often manifests as the ability to manage unpredictable scenarios. The Dragon kwami, Longg, is often characterized by his frank and ambitious nature. He primarily eats foods in the melon family, such as cucumbers and watermelon.

Power:

  * Wind/Water/Lightning - The Dragon can transform their body into a component of a raging storm and controls the abilities of the element while they are transformed, though they also have the drawbacks of the element. All allow for great amounts of power to be exerted, but have very little finesse; wind lacks the ability to grab things, but can push with the strength of a hurricane, water lacks the ability to push or pull but can impede or aid movement, and lightning is intangible but highly reactive.



**Snake**

The Snake Miraculous of the Zodiac Tier harnesses the power of Intuition. This often manifests as the ability to see answers that others do not. The Snake kwami, Sass, is often characterized by his mature and humorous nature. He primarily eats protein-rich foods such as tofu or crickets.

Power:

  * Second Chance - The Snake can travel backward and forward in time while remaining in their same body, altering or skipping events as they please. They cannot travel forwards past the current day’s sunset or go back before sunset on the previous day, and once sunset passes whatever events occurred that day will be permanent.



  
  


**Horse**

The Horse Miraculous of the Zodiac Tier harnesses the power of Spirit. This often manifests as the ability to move past things that have a great impact on others. The Horse kwami, Kaalki, is often characterized by her polite and opinionated nature. She primarily eats crisp fruits such as apples and pears.

Power:

  * Voyage - The Horse can transport themselves instantly to any other location they can envision; a clear focus allows them to arrive exactly where expected whereas an unclear focus may result in an unexpected destination. However, they cannot bring anything with them except their usual Miraculous suit and any other Miraculous that they are dual-or-triple-wielding.



**Goat/Sheep (Referred to as Goat for simplicity)**

The Goat Miraculous of the Zodiac Tier harnesses the power of Observation. This often manifests as the ability to spot details that others might miss. The Goat kwami, Ziggy, is often characterized by her gentle and reliable nature. She primarily eats dairy products such as milk, cheese, or yogurt.

Power:

  * Assess - The Goat can freeze time inside of a single moment, allowing them to observe their surrounding for tiny details that they may have missed. They can move around a short distance while time is frozen, but cannot alter anything, and when they unpause time they will return to the exact position they were in when time was frozen.



**Monkey**

The Monkey Miraculous of the Zodiac Tier harnesses the power of Inspiration. This often manifests as the ability to make connections that others cannot. The Monkey kwami, Xuppu, is often characterized by his playful and innovative nature. He primarily eats loose spices, like cinnamon powder or mustard seeds.

Power:

  * Uproar - The Monkey can focus intently on a person or creature, and will be struck with a sudden inspiration on how to hinder their abilities or goals. This hindrance is not infallible; enacting it may only slow them down or slightly alter the outcomes instead of stopping them altogether, and it may be easy or difficult to accomplish.



**Rooster**

The Rooster Miraculous of the Zodiac Tier harnesses the power of Haste. This often manifests as the ability to preempt things that others see as inevitable. The Rooster kwami, Orikko, is often characterized by her confident and critical nature. She primarily eats seeds with hulls, like pumpkin seeds or sunflower seeds.

Power:

  * Early Bird - The Rooster can enhance their speed by crowing aloud. The louder the crow, the faster they can move, although no rooster has ever reached supersonic speeds.



**Dog**

The Dog Miraculous of the Zodiac Tier harnesses the power of Reliability. This often manifests as the ability to find and assist those with the greatest need. The Dog kwami, Barkk, is often characterized by her likable and responsible nature. She primarily eats bones saved from various meals, including chicken bones.

Power:

  * Fetch - The Dog can identify which of their allies is most in need of assistance, and what item or person can best assist them. Although it will always be possible to get said item or person to the ally that needs it, it is up to the Dog to figure out how to do so, as Fetch only provides the information on Who, What, and When, not How, Why, or Where



**Pig**

The Pig Miraculous of the Zodiac Tier harnesses the power of Empathy. This often manifests as the ability to understand the perspective of others, no matter how different. The Pig kwami, Daizzi, is often characterized by his sincere and affable nature. He primarily eats cooking scraps such as eggshells and vegetable pieces.

Power:

  * Judgment - The Pig can focus on another person and perfectly understand their motivations and current emotions. Although the pig cannot alter the motivations or emotions that the sense, they can understand all the nuance that the other person feels, no matter how small.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much like the Elemental Miraculous, some powers needed to be tweaked more than others. The powers and personalities of the Ox, Tiger, Goat (more about him in a minute), Rooster, Dog, and Pig are entirely based on my own thoughts about a) which characters they go to, and b) the influence and themes of each zodiac.
> 
> The Mouse, Horse, and Dragon Miraculous are pretty similar to how they were in the show, although I did scale the dragon's powers down a bit because having total and element-defying control of a particular 'part of the storm' while embodying it is a bit over powered (Water cannot form a forcefield!!! That's not how liquids work!!! Also, that's what Shelter is for!!!). Similarly, I trimmed the Horse's powers down to only apply to themself and not others because I wanted all of the Zodiac powers to be limited to affecting just the hero using them. (And because non-timer-restricted use of Voyage that can move other people and things is hilariously OP, even if it does require focus)
> 
> Rabbit, Snake, and Monkey required a bit more extensive manipulation. The canon Rabbit powers don't really make coherent sense - if you can move as far as you want into the future or past, why not just go far enough into the future that they know who Hawkmoth is, and then all the way back into the past right after the first battle and defeat him? If you have the ability to go back and change whatever part of the past you want, why would you ever let the future get to any kind of messed-up state? And similarly the existence of the canon Rabbit powers make the canon Snake kind of? Useless? Like Rabbit can go forward and back to whenever, but Snake can only go backward, and only to specific save points that they've pre-determined? Useless. So I split the two powers up more and rebalanced them so they don't overlap as much. I decided that Snakes canon powers were close to a Groundhog day setup, so I tweaked them more in that direction (plus bonus fast-forwarding, since one of the Sanke Zodiac characteristics is laziness). And for Rabbit, I decided the most important aspect was going back indefinitely, so I took out the ability to go forwards and to change things so that it did not conflict with the snake's powers. I also limited it to one open burrow at a time, so it didn't make the Rat irrelevant.  
> Monkey's canon powers feel weirdly weak? Like he's kind of got opposite lucky charm, except it only works on other Miraculous? Outside of Miraculous vs Miraculous combat, it doesn't really seem to have a use. So I took away the necessity of an item (and also the direct impact on others, in keeping with the only-alters-self of my Zodiac), and gave the Monkey the knowledge of ways to disrupt anyone, not just other Miraculous. (Plus it fits with the Zodiac interpretation of monkeys being intelligent)
> 
> As far as the names go - I know that canon uses Mouse to refer to the Rat and Goat to refer to the Sheep/Goat, but I don't care. To me, I feel like Rat fits Multitude better because the copies are clearly intelligent enough to communicate, and their whole purpose is to adapt to a bunch of different situations. And Sheep/Goat hasn't shown up on the show yet, but they are probably going to refer to it exclusively as Goat based on the kwami design. Since for most of human history, sheep and goats were a single animal (seriously, archeology digs will officially label bones as sheep/goat because it's basically impossible to tell the difference), I like to imagine that Ziggy's holders have been both Goats and Sheep.


End file.
